


sweet coffee in the morning

by reclist



Series: Frank/Gerard tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/reclist
Summary: Prompt: coffee.Frank has been sick for two weeks now. The whole thing- fever, vomiting, joint pain, headaches, even straight up passing out one time.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Frank/Gerard tumblr drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	sweet coffee in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny fluff drabble requested on tumblr, to pass the time with this covid messy situation

Frank has been sick for two weeks now. The whole thing- fever, vomiting, joint pain, headaches, even straight up passing out one time.

They’re mid-touring, and Frank feels guilty and angry. Cortez had to fill in for him four times already on the days where Frank could not stand up without feeling like he was literally going to die.

He’s in his bunk right now, listening to Black Flag and singing out of key for lack of something better to do, when Gerard pops his head in through the closed curtain.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

Frank just keeps singing, ignoring him until he finishes the chorus. “Like an elephant took a piss on me and then I got run over by one of those trucks that carry 20 cars on them.”

Gerard makes a noise, kind of pitying and Frank hates, hates, when people pity him. But he lets it pass, because he knows it’s coming from a place of worry.

Gerard says, “Ray and Mikey are practicing on the studio,” said studio is actually just the back of the bus with some sound equipment and a curtain. “Do you feel like playing? We can jam for a bit if you feel up for it.”

Frank misses nothing more than playing guitar, but moving his fingers hurts, noise hurts, breathing hurts.

“I just wanna lie here and pretend nothing’s wrong,“ Frank answers.

“Want me to join you? I got Doom Patrol downloaded on my phone, we can watch some episodes.”

That’s not a bad idea, and the company would honestly be most welcome at this time.

Frank grabs his phone from next to his pillow and stops the music. “Sure, yeah.”

Gerard smiles, toothily, and says, “Awesome. Let me make some coffee. Can you- Do you want a cup?”

Frank’s throat hurts, and hot coffee is not going to help, but he nods anyway.

“Alright, be right back,“ Gerard says and pulls the curtain closed again.

“Add lots of sugar, please,” Frank yells after him.

“Gotcha!”

Gerard comes back 10 minutes later with two large customized Starbucks mugs with their names on them, a gift by a fan.

Frank moves aside toward the inside of the bunk to let Gerard get in.

Gerard gets comfortable, stealing a kiss from Frank once they’re set. Frank’s lips are dry but Gerard doesn’t mind.

Gerard holds the phone up while they watch, and Frank lies his head on Gerard’s shoulder.

Half the first episode in, Frank is snoring and Gerard just watches him sleep for some time until he falls asleep too.


End file.
